


Time heals, love remains

by Areah51



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mourning, Post-Trost Arc, Reylo - Freeform, Trost Arc Spoilers, farm, sand, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areah51/pseuds/Areah51
Summary: Some nights, if you wake up early enough, some say you can see the Jedi medidating on the edge of the farm. Her eyes are closed, and her cheeks are wet. But she smiles.And so it goes. And still the wind blows and the sand covers everything.Still, Love remains.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Time heals, love remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> So I am a little broken by TROS, and I sincerely hope that all of you REYLOS can bring it all back to life. The ending of the movie won't be so terrible if the amazing creators of the fandom keeps writing what we all unite for: reylo content.

Rey doesn't quite know what to do, now that her mission is over. She doesn't have a family, and he... It's funny, how monstrous fate can be. The last Jedi, and yet as alone as she's ever felt.  
For a moment though, for a moment, she hadn't been. They'd been one, and they'd shared a soul and- the gaping hole inside her chest is the only thing she has left of him. 

She'll go back to her friends, once she has time to process. The war is won, and everyone rejoices, and she supposes she will, too, one day. The cost of the fight, for now, is unbearable. 

There is no body to bury. But she cannot leave it alone. There is something, something calling her to act upon the disappearance of the man she should have spent her life with.

And so she mourns. And still the wind blows and the sand covers everything.

No one dares to approach her. The sadness is palpable, even to regular folk. This is a woman who does not want company. 

She goes to the village, and walks like a ghost. The people whisper, she probably hears the gossip. Is used to it now, surely. Still, it doesn't seem to bother her.   
She goes to the village, gets what she needs, and retreats back to her farm.

Some say she goes on the top of the sand dunes sometimes, and screams at the night sky. Some day she medidates to be with the people she lost.  
Some say they have seen light spirits following her tracks, watching over her. Her eyes are so full of tears, she doesn't see them.

It gets better, though. Time heals all wounds, and it appears that the Jedi is no exception.

Some see her smile, a few months after her arrival. Every so often, some of the Jedi's friends show up on her farm, and she invites them in, now.

But the legend remains.

Some nights, if you wake up early enough, some say you can see the Jedi medidating on the edge of the farm. Her eyes are closed, and her cheeks are wet. But she smiles.

And so it goes. And still the wind blows and the sand covers everything.

Still, Love remains.


End file.
